Nintendo Switch system software
| prog_language = | programmed_in = | family = Derivative of Nintendo 3DS system software | working_state = Current | source_model = Closed source | released = 1.0.0 / | latest_release_version = 8.1.0 | latest_release_date = | latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | marketing_target = | language = American English, British English, European French, Canadian French, German, Latin American Spanish, European Spanish, Italian, Dutch, European Portuguese, Russian, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Korean | updatemodel = Direct download Game Card | package_manager = | supported_platforms = Nintendo Switch | userland = | ui = | license = | preceded_by = Nintendo 3DS system software Wii U system software | succeeded_by = | website = | frequently_updated = }} The Nintendo Switch system software is an updatable firmware and operating system used by the Nintendo Switch video game console. Technology OS Nintendo has released limited information about the Switch's internals into the public. Computer security researchers as well as developers of the Nintendo 3DS emulator Citra analyzed the operating system. They found that the operating system's internal name is Horizon, that it is an evolution of the Nintendo 3DS system software, and that it implements a microkernel architecture. All drivers run in userspace, including the Nvidia driver which the security researchers described as “kind of similar to the Linux driver”. The graphics driver features an undocumented thin API layer, called NVN, which is “kind of like Vulkan”. All userspace processes use Address Space Layout Randomization and are sandboxed. According to the Nintendo Switch system software's licensing information, code from FreeBSD kernel is utilized by Horizon. Horizon utilizes several components from Android such as the Stagefright multimedia framework. According to the Citra authors – who have also begun to develop a Switch emulator called yuzu – “Nintendo re-purposed the Android graphics stack and used it in the Switch for rendering.” Rendering of web content is done via WebKit. Although an end-user web browser is not available on the console thus far, a WebKit applet is still accessible when connecting to a network that requires a web login, and the WebKit applet is also used for several operating system functions, such as the Nintendo eShop. Unlike previous consoles, Nintendo purposefully designed the system software to be as minimalist as possible, with the home menu running under 200 kilobytes. This minimalism is meant to improve system performance and launch games faster. User interface Home Screen The Nintendo Switch home screen has battery, internet and time information in the top right corner, and below it is a grid showing all software on the system, downloaded or physical. Underneath that it has shortcuts to OS functions such as the Nintendo eShop, settings, a sleep mode button and more. News The News function of the Nintendo Switch software allows users to read gaming news and advertisements provided by Nintendo and third-party developers. News is also displayed when the system is locked. The News interface was originally available in the 1.0.0 version of the software, however new headlines were not transmitted until the 2.0.0 update was released. The 3.0.0 update revamped the News system, adding multiple news "channels" for different games that users can subscribe to. The news headlines that appear depend on which channels are subscribed to. The 4.0.0 update further improved the News screen, updating its layout. Nintendo eShop The Nintendo eShop option on the Home menu opens a WebKit-based interface that allows games to be purchased and downloaded from the Nintendo eShop. Album The Album stores captured screenshots and videos. Pressing the "Capture" button on the controller, in supported software, will save a screenshot, either to the microSD card, or to the system memory. The Album allows users to view screenshots that have been taken. Screenshots can be edited by adding text, and they can be shared to Facebook or Twitter. In addition, in supported games, holding down the Capture button briefly will save the last 30 seconds of video to the Album. It can then be trimmed and posted online. The 2.0.0 update added the ability to post screenshots to Facebook or Twitter from within the system UI, making it easier to share screenshots. The 4.0.0 update added support for saving 30 second videos, in compatible games. Controllers The Controllers menu allows controllers to be paired, disconnected, or reconnected. The 3.0.0 update added the "Find Controllers" option, which allows any nearby controllers that have been paired to be remotely turned on and vibrated, to help find lost controllers. Settings The Settings option allows for system settings to be changed, and includes other functionality, such as creating Miis. History of updates The initial version of the system software for Nintendo Switch on the launch day consoles was updated as a "day one" patch on 3 March 2017, the console's launch date. The update added online features that were previously missing from the original software before its official launch date. Some notable features of this update are access to the Nintendo eShop as well as the ability to add friends to a friends list, similar to that of the Nintendo 3DS. Alternative System Software On October 17th 2018, a custom firmware named Atmosphère was first released. There are many different custom firmwares for the system, two of the most popular being ReiNX and SX OS. References External links Category:2017 software Category:Game console operating systems Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Proprietary operating systems Category:Unix variants